Frau's midnight lesson
by sawitan3
Summary: Really... just as the title goes, it's Frau's "lesson" WARNING! the contents maybe too mature for some people so read at your own risk! mid-way, i got too embarrassed writing this so sorry if it's something incomprehensible and a bit of a quickie or something..


_Tap, tap, tap goes the sound of Mikage running_

_Fwish goes the sound of Frau's robe as he turned towards him_

_Psst… Whispers Mikage in his ears_

_Frau made a slight nod and a big grin before returning to his room_

_Hoot hoot goes the sound of a owl, hooting_

_Creak… the door opens…_

_Zzz… the sound of everyone sleeping, peacefully_

"Umm… so…" Mikage started but he was stopped by Frau's hand. He instructed Mikage to stand and watch as he ties Teito's hands and feet together, binding him to the bed. "Wake him up." Frau said in a low tone. "The best way you can think of" he added. Obeying him, Mikage got on top of Teito and started kissing him. It woke him up with a startle.

"Hmm… Mikage..? what are…" he said, a bit dazed. "Shh… Teito… Don't look anywhere else… Look at only me…" he whispered and kept on kissing him. Then, Frau bent over Mikage and whispered, "put your tongue in and explore"

"Mmn… Mikage… who is mnn…." He closed his eyes as Mikage's tongue enters his mouth and tasted the insides of it. Surprise, pleasure, and confusion were mixed inside his mind and he couldn't think of anything else, except for the one causing those feelings, Mikage. Realizing that Teito was suffocating, he retreated and pulled away.

"Mmm… Mikage… What're you…" then, Frau took a close look at him and pulled Mikage towards him. "See that? His beet red face indicates…" he guided Mikage's hand to Teito's pants. "Feel that?" he grinned. Teito fully woke up and realized his binded condition. "What is the meaning of this?! When did I become like this?! Frau?! Mikage?! You guys better explain to me what happened! Hey! Where are you touching?! He-" he stopped mid-way and almost let out a moan.

"Yup, just like that. Oh! I have an idea! Okay! I'm gonna teach you a skill that can make him submit to you completely." He stopped Mikage's hands from stroking Teito's and pulled Mikage so that he faced it. "Put it into your mouth." He instructed, rummaging through his things and lighted a cigarette and took a small jar out. "Don't use your teeth. Use your tongue however you want it. Show him your affection towards his body with yours."

Creamy liquid dripped from Teito's and Mikage tasted it reluctantly at first, but he became fond of doing it and started sucking it really hard. "NO! Wait! Mikage! I'm… I'm gonna…!"

"Wow… he came so fast… Mikage, I think you have a really good talent for this…" Frau commented. "Okay now. Take off his pants and yours too."

"Eeeh?! But! I… it's really embarrassing… even though we're both guys, but stil…"

"Take it off and I'll teach you something heavenly" he demanded. "Huh?" Teito looked at Frau in confusion and tiredness. "What're you going to..!" Frau took Mikage's hand and inserted his finger into Teito's back hole. "Huh? Mikage?! Where do you think you're putting your finger in?!" he saw Mikage's awed face as he pushed his fingers further in.

"Um… Bishop Frau… I think my finger is going to pop out of its place…" he tried to pull it out and it just kept going back in. "hmm… so you really want him THAT bad huh, Teito?" Frau leaned over his face and smirked. "Put another finger in and then, twist it. Find his sweet spot." He told him. "… Sweet spot..?" Mikage tried to find it whilst twisting his fingers around in Teito.

"Waaah..!" Teito screamed in surprise. "Oh! Wherever you had just touched was his sweet spot. Oh! And you can also try his nipples too." He suggested. "What're you SAYING to him?! Frau! You perverted bishop! Ah!" Mikage did as he was suggested. He touched Teito's small nipples and started twisting and pinching them.

"S-stop! Aaahh…!" he came once more and Mikage French kissed him, making him feel a bit weaker. Teito's moans were way sexier than what Mikage could've ever imagined. "Here" Frau gave the small jar to Mikage. "Lubricate his hole with this." Confused, he took it anyways. "This is especially made by Labrador, since I asked him. It could've been better to use lube, but this is a church, so those things are considered a big no no." he explained.

From then on, he knew what had to be done. Fingering him didn't satisfy him, so he started nudging his at Teito's hole. Controlled by his lust, he marked Teito and thrusted his into him a lot and made Teito moan for more. At last, he fainted and Frau asked, "was it good? Though I know that it was worth it." Mikage sat beside the sleeping Teito, saying, "Yes it was! Thank you, bishop Frau!" he said with shining eyes. "That's good to know."

Frau put his large palm on top of Teito's face and closed his eyes for a moment. "Whatever you do, do not mention about this to anyone, even to Teito himself. He'll think of this as a dream and will wake up without remembering anything else. Oh, and you can have that small jar. There's still plenty left, so why not try it out some other time you want? And don't forget to tell me the details" he grinned.

"Huh? Why won't you watch us? Not that I want you to though…" Mikage saw a gleam of sadness in Frau's eyes. Then, he grinned and said, "What're you saying?! I'm a bishop! I won't conduct such a blasphemous act like that! Don't worry! I'll also keep it secret!" he gave him a thumbs up and went for the door.

"Oh, and… Don't forget to clean up the mess and fulfill your promise." He closed the door behind him. Mikage grinned at Teito and said, "Teito, please don't be mad… before I leave you, I wanted to do this at least once with you… I'm sorry and… thank you…" he leaned over to kiss Teito and got up to start cleaning up the mess they made.

_Ding dong ding dong… the chime sounded four times, indicating that it's 4 A.M._

_Squeak squeak… mikage's diligent hands wiped Teito's body clean_

_Rustle rustle… the winds rustling through the trees nearby_

_Bathump… bathump… his chest started beating painfully… that day… was his last…_

'_But I have no more regrets… good bye… sorry… and thank you… Teito…'_

**Oooookay~ final exams are finally tomorrow…. I got too stressed up so I made this fanfic when I already have more to write and more to do… sorry if this was bad and… a bit insulting… as my friend said… but I don't know which part is insulting so forgive me for my ignorance… anyways, wish me luck on passing the final exams, adios… mata ashita nee~ more are coming up and this is certainly NOT the last one so you gotta wait a minute, please…**


End file.
